<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ash and Leon in Z moves by Shadow_Captain1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078259">Ash and Leon in Z moves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Captain1/pseuds/Shadow_Captain1'>Shadow_Captain1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Captain1/pseuds/Shadow_Captain1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Leon think about stuff like Z Moves, Leon asks Ash about Z moves since he found out he’s Champion. ( Leon snd Ash r going to think how will this end) </p>
<p>“Show me Z moves Satoshi”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ash and Leon in Z moves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N hey guys so ummm this story is about Ash explaining z moves to Leon which is very confused, upcoming story details at the end on the chapter enjoy:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N hey guys so ummm this story is about Ash explaining z moves to Leon which is very confused, upcoming story details at the end on the chapter enjoy: words I want to do is 800 or 1000 if I can! Let’s go to the story.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It’s a bright Bright morning in Kanto, with a certain Raven hair trainer, getting ready to visit the World Champion Dande aka known as Leon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Pikachu is also excited to meet up with the Champions Lizardo aka Charizard.  Ash had gotten a call from Leon saying he has some questions to ask him. Wonder what It can be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ash’s POV …</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Goh, bye Koharu, bye professer Cersie” I waved and spoke at them. I was about to leave thinking no one heard me, and I heard Goh say “ Take care Satoshi” I smiled at least one person heard me. “ let’s go Pikachu” I smiled at my best friend. “Pika chu” Pikachu spoke determined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As I was in the plane to Galar, my aura glowed in my hand a bit, I looked down and saw Pikachu on my lap cheeks with electricity, I looked out of the Window and saw something purple in the clouds. I thought to my self” must be tired” .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No ones POV……</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash’s plane that he was in finally landed the plane from Kanto to Galar, he walked into a cafe smelling food and buying cotton candy for Pikachu. He brought along the item Morchar Leon asked him to bring .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ash’s POV….</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had finally arrived, I thought  I would never land,  I bought Pikachu some cotton candy shaped like a Pikachu. I brought my Z ring like Leon told me to. “Hey Leon , where do we meet up” I asked him, he responded quickly “ You can meet me up inside of the Stadium”. Let’s go Pikachu I asked my parhter excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No ones POV……</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ash and Pikachu ran to the place where Leon told them to go to. “Hoy Satoshi Over here” the purple haired Champion said. “Hello Leon , how are you” asked the Raven Hair trainer.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Please explain Z moves, Alolhan Champion” the Champion Said. “Umm sure it’s quite simple really” said the Young Champion.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I have an Idea, let’s battle after you explain” Leon said with a big smile. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Really ?!” Asked Satoshi with stars in his eyes.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Z moves are like one big attack going woosshhh bam bam, you must have a strong bond with your Pokémon though, to active it you must have crystals and a ring and pose “ spoke Ash posing like he’s smart. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Ooo so like bam bam whoosh pose?” Asked Leon .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes I could explain or show you like I’m a battle” spoke Satoshi.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Let’s go Charizard, stand by for battle” Leon said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ash’s POV…..</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Huh Leon send out his ace, I can do this. Let’s go Pikachu I choose you. “Charizard let’s start off use air slash” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pikachu block with electro web and follow up with thunder bolt. Pikachu chuuu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Charizard use thunder punch to block and follow up with flame thrower” Leon spoke with passion</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pikachu watch out. Boom it hit Pikachu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Charizard it’s time to Gigamax “ smiled the champion </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Leon returned his Charizard I watched how it tuned so big and cool. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Pikachu I think it’s time to power up, ya much bigger than a thunder bolt ya this is much much bigger bigger power use 100,000,000 thinder bolttttt”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pika Pika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Charizard use G-Max wild fire” spoke Leon quickly trying to block the thunder. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>No ones POV </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The moves both made contact.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The smoke started to clear </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pikachu</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Charizard </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>We’re both unable to battle </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Wow what an amazing battle spoke” a man in a suit</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Chairman there you are this is the Champion I was talking about” spoke Dande. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ash stayed there I’m shock on who the man is. “Dande who is he” asked Ash.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“He’s the one who raised me Ash” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ash does not like the man</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m bad at battle lol anyways I’m tired and I rushed this soooo Stay a Mystery hope y’all enjoy my next story is going to be about Ash and Goh and Leon going to Alolha to celebrate Halloweennnn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>